Europe
Europe, later relocated and renamed as the Land of Dragons after the destruction of the original, is a fairy-ruled Kingdom between the borders of the Fairy King Forest, Camelot, and Liones within the Fairy and Human Realm. It marks the border between both realms. Before the Ten Commandments destroyed it during the Ancient Holy War the Dragon Nation was an ally of Stigma. Europe (and by extension, the entire Dragon Realm) is ruled by the Dragon Empress, who protects all of Europe solely by herself without any help. Background Europe is home to different clans solely the Dragon Clan who served as the warriors among Europe. Fairies lived among the Clans of Europe with fleeing migrants taking a place in Europe`s troops. It is surrounded by a barrier that is guarded by the guardian of Truth Britannica herself who is a ancient dragon that compels you to tell the truth. 3.000 years ago, during the Holy War, Europe served as a stronghold for captured Demons. It was eventually attacked and destroyed by Meliodas leader of the Ten Commandments. 700 years before the series started, the Royal Fairy Family Member called Carissa left the Fairy King`s Forest to travel the world and finding a injured dragon decided to heal the Dragon herself. After the Dragon was healed it took her to the destroyed landscape of the country called Europe. Using her sealed magic Carissa was able to revive the very land the country of Europe once stood on. She was able to get it to float in the sky and healed many of the infected dragons eventually later on becoming their ruler. Originally situated at the northern tip of Britannica, the country was eventually relocated to the west of Liones and Camelot floating up in the sky, Plot Bandit Ban When he heard about Europe Ban decided to travel to it not realizing that he would be facing Carissa the most powerful Dragon Empress of her time. Upon seeing the goodness he possessed in his heart Carissa let him into Europe where she introduced herself as the Dragon Empress. However to not let information about Europe spread out into casual gossip she erased the memories of Ban entrusting them to the Druids of Ishtar due to having trusted them for years. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc King travels to Europe where he is allowed to enter, the Dragons welcome him calling him a friend of Dragons explaining that their ruler`s scent is similar to King`s scent. After entering the castle they guide King to the Throne Room of their Dragon Empress Carissa. After seeing King she is exerting a deadly aura that makes the Dragons in the room sweat along with King. Albion arc After she is informed the Seven Deadly Sins are coming she arms the separate Clans of Europe telling them to add stricter time increments due to the possibility of a Holy War coming again. The Clans respond in kind by doing exactly what she tells them to and arms themselves again. Later a Albion breaks through the barrier of Europe trying to destroy it only to be thwarted by the Sacred Treasure of Carissa Terra Nova in one of it`s true forms. After defeating the Albion she is drained of almost all of her magical power and cannot fly. She is rescued out of the sky from falling to the ground and dying by Cronous. Memories of the Holy War arc During the invasion of the Ten Commandments on Britannia, Europe is safe floating above the clouds and even so high that the countries are little specks and dots. Carissa decides to move there after the events at Vaizel. However, as ancient fairy and giant kings, Drole and Gloxinia manage to detect Europe and abduct Carissa to train her along with King and Diane. With the leaving of the Sins, Drole takes Carissa`s place in order to protect Europe. Current arc After Drole`s death Europe is finally attacked by the Demon Clan, but is protected by the rest of the Sins. .Fights and Events * Europe VS Ten Commandments * Europe`s Dragon Clan VS Red Demons * Carissa VS Albion Clans * Dragon Clan * Fairy Clan (Vastly different) * Elven Clan * Stigma Clan * Shapeshifters Clan * Nymads Clan * Pixies Clan Known Characters * Dragon Empress Carissa (Camille) * Ellen (Leader of Stigma Clan) * Flora (Leader of Nymads Clan) * Carlie (Leader of Pixie Clan) Known Clan Powers * Shapeshifting (Shapeshifters Clan) * Vine Twist (Fairy Clan) * Water Oceanic Tidal Thunderstorm Water Bullets (Nymads Clan) * Fairy Moondust (Pixie Clan) * Purge (Elven Clan) Warriors Category:Locations Category:Countries